


eight times kissed

by scepticiism



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticiism/pseuds/scepticiism
Summary: Eight times they kiss.





	eight times kissed

**One.**

They got paired for prefect duties, and who is Remus to complain? They’re usually entirely on their own, barely any students are out of their beds that late at night, and Regulus doesn’t mind holding his hand, which makes it even better. Their relationship almost feels normal, as if they aren’t hiding for once. And yet, when Remus hears someone approaching, he doesn’t let go of the other’s hand. Instead, there’s a smirk appearing on his lips as he pulls Regulus to the left, just a few steps further, and then right into a secret passage. They don’t really care about their prefect duties anyway, do they? Why would he not use this opportunity? And when he leans in for a kiss and Regulus looks up at him with these ridiculously beautiful grey eyes, Remus knows he made the right choice.

**Two.**

Regulus still claims he hates the book, but Remus knows better. The way his eyes light up every time he tells him to remember this part because _it’s going to be important, Remus_ makes it obvious that the book is appreciated. Somehow, it has turned into their book, and Remus loves nothing more than reading it to his boyfriend (despite knowing Regulus has read it several times) and listening to the other’s thoughts. Except ── well, there’s one thing he loves more, and that is shutting him up with a kiss every now and then, because there is nothing sweeter than Regulus trying to act offended while melting against his lips.

**Three.**

It’s the very first time that Regulus sees him in the morning after a full moon, and Remus doesn’t know what to think about that. It’s made even weirder by the fact that they’re at his parents’ house, and Lyall and Hope are just downstairs, ready to take care of their son as they always do. Instead, it’s Regulus sitting on a chair next to Remus’ bed. It’s Regulus who offers him a small smile and asks if he’s in pain. It’s Regulus who brings him his potion and then, once Remus stopped coughing, goes into the kitchen to prepare a cup of tea. It’s Regulus who watches him drink his tea and then eat an apple (there’s no way he can keep in more than that). And then Regulus moves to sit beside him, lets one hand wander through Remus’ hair. And somehow, being kissed by this boy makes dealing with lycanthropy at least a little bit easier.

**Four.**

It’s different, somehow; things have changed and if Remus wasn’t so terrified about finding out the reason for it, he’d already know it’s because the boy he loves is a Death Eater now. And maybe there’s this little part of him that already knows or at least guesses correctly, because Remus never brings it up, and if he notices that Regulus’ sleeves never move up anymore, then he doesn’t comment on it. And therefore, when Regulus appears to feel unworthy of this relationship once again, Remus gently cups his face with his hands (this beautiful, beautiful face) and kisses him like he’s the most precious thing in the world ── and to Remus, he is.

**Five.**

Regulus has told him by now; Remus has seen the Dark Mark and he knows what it means. But when Regulus tries to break up with him, Remus refuses because _I still love you, you silly boy, and though I don’t like the thought of being on opposite sides of this war, I’ll still be your boyfriend, through all of this._ And as Regulus looks as if his heart just shattered, Remus pulls him close for a tiny, little, gentle kiss ── and another, and another, and another. It’s their last chance before he leaves Hogwarts for good.

**Six.**

Regulus lives, and Remus is the only one who knows. Regulus lives, but he’s not going to stay at his boyfriend’s place where he’s safe, because he insists there is something he needs to finish, something too dangerous for Remus to know about. And somehow, Remus is screaming and crying because _I’ve lost you before and I can’t lose you again_. He freezes when Regulus pulls him close, gasping and almost sobbing as the other kisses him. It’s a kiss that feels as if he’s saying goodbye, and Remus doesn’t want to think about it. But he doesn’t have to, because Regulus whispers Obliviate and Remus won’t remember ever falling in love with him.

**Seven.**

Remus doesn’t know why it didn’t work properly; he doesn’t understand how his memories managed to come back. But it doesn’t matter, not really; not as he’s working as a teacher at Hogwarts, with Regulus right there as a librarian. And so he makes his way to the other’s chambers, a book in his hand, and he smiles when Regulus opens the door and asks him in. He watches Regulus’ eyes widen as he recognises the book, then places it on a nearby table. It feels natural and right to gently wrap his arms around the other’s waist, and it feels even better when Regulus buries his hands in Remus’ hair to pull him down for a kiss. At this very moment, Remus swears he has never been happier in his life.

**Eight.**

A few weeks have passed since the Battle of Hogwarts, a few weeks since Harry Potter has defeated the Dark Lord, and despite the losses, Remus is happy. He looks at the man beside him who’s almost hidden entirely under his blanket. But Remus can see these ridiculously beautiful grey eyes, and he smiles at the thought of seeing them every morning now without fearing it will be the last time. His hand wanders and pulls the blanket down a little bit, just enough to reveal Regulus’ rosy lips, curled into a smile of his own. And as Remus leans down to kiss these lips, slowly and gently and as if he has all the time in the world (and he finally, finally does!), he is convinced that they have never tasted sweeter.


End file.
